A Thalmor Love
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Having lost almost all of her loved ones, Crystal Secret-Fire is now Ondolemar's prisoner. But the two develop unlikely feelings for one another. Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. A Decent Thing To Do

Crystal was trapped in a confined space. She could feel it closing in on her even more. She was about to panic until she heard a voice.

"Crystal..."

It was her father's voice, the Jarl of Windhelm.

"I'm sorry, Father..." Crystal wept.

"No..." He reassured her. He continued, "You did something I was not brave enough to do. You sacrificed your freedom for the safety of Skyrim..."

"But I can't stop them from killing you or the rest of my closest friends..." Crystal cried.

"You kept your promise, Crystal." Ulfric responded. He continued, "It is the Thalmor who are in the wrong."

Then they heard a door creak. From the cracks, she could see the Thalmor soldiers picking up her father by his bound arms.

"I love you very much..." Ulfric said tearfully. He continued, "I'm proud to have you as my daughter..."

Crystal panicked as she watched him being escorted away.

"NO!" Crystal screamed. She continued, "NO! PLEASE! SPARE THEM! TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." She heard Elenwen say. Elenwen continued, "You're more useful alive."

"Why?" Crystal questioned, becoming angry. She continued, "You told me that you'd spare them if I surrendered!"

"Oh, Crystal..." Elenwen said in a tone of mock pity. She continued, "I wanted to see you squirm. Besides, it was because of you that Ulfric lost his usefulness, after all. You made him soft."

Crystal sunk to the ground, curling up because of the small space.

"You monster..." She wept.

Then they both heard a door thrown open. Crystal heard Ondolemar's voice

"What is this?" He questioned Elenwen. He continued, "The girl kept her promise. And as such, I ordered that her friends be released. Then I catch wind of you executing them!"

Crystal then saw Ondolemar approach the panel which she had been trapped behind and began prying the panel off with the help of one of his personal guards. When he was done, he saw her looking at him with eyes that were reddened from her tears. He slowly kneeled down and scooped the girl up.

"Stop the execution." He ordered. He continued, "Spare as many of the prisoners as possible."

He then turned to Elenwen.

"She is to be in my custody." He started. He continued, "As such, you are not permitted to harm her, lest you answer to me. I care not that you're the Ambassador for the Thalmor."

He set her down in a carriage before sitting in it himself. He paid the driver and told him to take them to Ondolemar's manor.

The carriage stopped before an impressive manor. Crystal got off the carriage with her eyes downcast. Ondolemar followed.

Instead of taking the girl to the dungeons below the manor, but to one of the guest rooms, which were lavishly decorated.

"You'll be staying in my manor, as a permanent guest of course." Ondolemar stated. He then apologised, "I'm sorry for the pain Elenwen inflicted upon you. What she did was uncalled for. I'll make sure any surviving friends of yours are brought to you."

"Why are you kind to me?" Crystal questioned. She continued, "If you think it'll change my alliances, you're wrong."

"That is not my intention..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "I only did it because it was the decent thing to do."


	2. Complex Creatures

Crystal sat upon the plush, opulent bed. Her world seemed to have crumbled around her. She lost her freedom, then her loved ones. She felt truly alone. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar started.

"Just go..." Crystal interrupted morosely. She continued, "You've done enough damage..."

"I'll have one of my guards close by should you need something." Ondolemar stated.

He then left the room. Crystal could hear him giving orders to a guard.

"Make sure no harm is done to her." She heard him say.

"Yes, Master." The guard replied.

* * *

Ondolemar had just stepped outside when he saw the guard he ordered to stop the executions. He approached the guard.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"I could only spare three prisoners." The guard replied. He continued, "The others were already executed."

The guard had a small child, a young woman with long, loosely braided brown hair and green eyes, and another woman with short white hair with him. The child looked cat-like in appearance.

"What are your names?" Ondolemar asked.

"Ma'Ori." The child replied.

"If you really care to know, it's Tetra. The other girl is Star. She's mute." The woman replied.

"Very well." Ondolemar responded. He ordered to them, "Follow me."

Ondolemar opened the door to the room Crystal was in.

"Crystal..." He said.

"Go away!" Crystal demanded.

She then heard Ma'Ori's voice.

"It's okay, Crystal." He said to her.

Ma'Ori stepped into the room. Crystal gave him a big hug.

"Ma'Ori!" Crystal cried out as she hugged him. She asked him, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

No, he didn't." Tetra said.

Star ran in and gave Crystal a hug.

'Star miss Crystal' Star signed.

"I missed you guys too." Crystal sobbed.

'No cry Crystal.' Star signed. She continued, 'Us still alive. Ondolemar okay. Not good. Okay. Wait see.'

Crystal nodded. When she looked up, she saw that Ondolemar was gone.

* * *

Ondolemar sat in a comfy chair, in front of a fire, contemplating.

"Is something wrong, Master?" A Khajiit asked him.

"That human female perplexes me, Na'Mir..." Ondolemar replied. He continued, "She despises us, and yet refuses to act upon any desire for revenge."

Na'Mir was an old Khajiit manservant who had served Ondolemar for decades. His mane was littered with streaks of grey and his eyes clouded with age.

"Perhaps that is part of her nature..." Na'Mir replied.

"How is that possible?" Ondolemar said as he got up and paced. He continued, "I've witnessed many humans attack one another under the provocation of wrongdoing, but not one who refuses to do so."

"Then perhaps you do not understand them as much as you'd like to believe." Na'Mir said. He continued, "They can be quite complex."

Ondolemar pondered for a moment, his brow furrowing. He then started rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"As much as I hate to admit it,..." Ondolemar responded finally. He continued, "... you may be right."

"Give the girl some time." Na'Mir advised. He continued, "She will eventually warm up to you."

"Then..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "Then there's this effect I hear so much of that she has on people, especially males. I thought I would be immune to her subconscious wiles, but apparently the Mer can be just as vulnerable to it."

"It is mortal nature." Na'Mir reassured. He continued, "We are all vulnerable to many things."

"You're too wise for you own good, Na'Mir." Ondolemar chuckled.

"It is my duty to advise you, after all." Na'Mir replied.

Ondolemar sat quietly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Crystal was following a river when she heard yelling._

_Ondolemar was clinging onto a root that was sticking out of a cliff wall._

_"Fine mess you got yourself into." He said to himself. He continued, "No one's going to hear me call for help."_

_Suddenly, he saw a familiar face peeking over the cliff at him._

_"Oh, wonderful..." Ondolemar said, dismayingly. He asked, "Come to mock at my demise?"_

_"Are you okay?" Crystal asked._

_"Oh, I'm doing fantastic..." Ondolemar replied sarcastically. He continued, "I'm just precariously dangling from a root that's jutting out of the side of the cascade-drenched cliff."_

_"Hang on!" She shouted. She continued, "I'm coming down to get you!"_

_And with that, Crystal carefully climbed down the face of the cascading cliff towards him._

_"Grab my hand!" She said to him._

_Realising immediately he had no choice, he reached for Crystal's hand. When she got a good grip of his hand, Crystal pulled him towards the ledge she was standing on._

_"Get on my back." Crystal told him._

_"And degrade myself?" Ondolemar objected. He asked, "Are you mad?"_

_"It's better than being stuck on a Cliffside." Crystal responded._

_Ondolemar thought about it. He then hesitantly climbed onto Crystal's back._

_"Don't EVER mention this to anyone." Ondolemar stated._

_Crystal smirked and started climbing. Ondolemar marvelled, while clutching onto Crystal, at how she climbed with great ease._

_After they reached the top of the cliff, Ondolemar quickly got off Crystal's back._

* * *

Back to the present...

"Ondolemar?"

Ondolemar was brought out of his trance when he heard Crystal's voice. He turned his head to find Crystal standing in the doorway.

"There's no need to fear me." Ondolemar stated. He requested, "Come closer."

Crystal merely stood where she was. Ondolemar let out a sigh.

"You're rather stubborn, aren't you?" He said as he approached her.

He then placed a hand under her chin and lifted it to where she face him. Her sapphire blue eyes were met by his vivid emerald green eyes.

"I have no desire to hurt you, dear girl..." Ondolemar said to her.

He then did something that Crystal had not expected him to do... Ondolemar kissed her forehead. She flinched at the feeling.

"...Thank you..." Crystal said. She continued, "...for doing what you could to save my friends..."

"You're welcome..." Ondolemar responded.


	3. Near Death

That night, Crystal was busy getting ready for bed. The only night-clothes that were given to her was a diaphanous nightgown and a robe. After she put on her night-clothes, she proceeded to brush her hair. Suddenly, she saw a ruffian with hide armour and a silver sword.

"Well, well..." The bandit said. He continued, "It seems we still have one more Companion..."

Three more came out of hiding.

"Hey, I know this one..." The second bandit said. He continued, "She's the stupid one's consort."

"His name was Farkas..." Crystal replied. She continued, "... and just because his brains weren't his strong suit doesn't mean he was stupid!"

"Oh, a feisty one, aren't you?" The first bandit said.

"Let's have some fun with this one first!" The third bandit piped up.

Crystal was able to let out a loud, shrill scream before one of the bandits decided to pin her down and cover her mouth. She attempted to fight back, but was pinned down by the other bandits.

"You know, it's a shame you're a Companion..." The bandit leader said. He got closer and whispered in her ear, "You'd make a better whore..."

Then they heard a voice.

"Unhand her if you wish to leave here alive."

They turned to see Ondolemar standing in the doorway, sword in one hand, sparks of lightning magic dancing on the other.

"Mind your business, elf!" The bandit leader barked.

"The girl IS my business..." Ondolemar responded. He continued, "My job right now is to protect her, and I'll be damned if I let you ruffians have your way with her!"

With that, a fight ensued. One of the bandits charged at Ondolemar with his silver sword, only to be met with a ZZZZAAAP! from Ondolemar's lightning spell.

Another bandit managed to wound him with a slash to the back, eliciting only a gasp of pain from the Altmer. Clutching his shoulder, Ondolemar spun around and slashed the bandit's neck, a crimson fountain pouring from the front.

Another bandit slashed him on the front and stabbed him in the stomach. Ondolemar did his best to muscle through the pain, frying the bandit with his lightning spell before beheading him. He collapsed after that.

The bandit leader poised to kill Ondolemar. Crystal quickly grabbed one of the silver swords from one of his fallen comrades, and dug the blade into the shoulder. Thanks to her strength, it went in deeper than she thought. The bandit leader, wounded and bleeding, turned towards Crystal to attack her.

"You little bitch..." He sputtered. He continued, advancing towards her, "...You shouldn't have done that. You should've stayed in hiding like a good little slut."

"I'm not a slut, you silver wielding bastard!" Crystal yelled.

As the bandit advanced towards Crystal, he was suddenly zapped with lightning magic until he crumpled to the ground dead. Crystal then rushed to Ondolemar's side.

"You're hurt..." Crystal murmured. Then she shouted, "HELP! ONDOLEMAR'S HURT!"

She then used her healing magic to try to minimise the wounds, if not heal them. Then, a couple of guards and Na'Mir ran in.

"What has happened here?" Na'Mir asked.

"The Silver Hand..." Crystal replied. She continued, "They tried to assault me, but Ondolemar interfered. I need some gauze, ointment, a rag, and some hot water."

"Right away." Na'Mir said as he ran.

* * *

Not much later, Na'Mir returned with the supplies Crystal had requested. Ondolemar still had wounds due to the limits on Crystal's magicka.

"Thank you, Na'Mir." Crystal said.

"No..." Na'Mir responded. He continued, "Thank you... you saved my master's life. As far as High Elves go, Ondolemar was quite nice to Na'Mir."

At that moment, Star, Tetra, and Ma'Ori all ran into the room.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Ma'Ori asked.

"She is fine, little one." Na'Mir replied. He continued, "Ondolemar saved her from some brigands."

Star watched as Crystal cleaned Ondolemar's almost-healed wounds. Crystal did her best to be gentle. Then Crystal gently sat him up and cleaned what remained of the gash across his back. Then she took the ointment and meticulously smeared it on the wounds. Then she gently wrapped gauze around the wounds, using many layers to cover them. She tied the gauze in a firm knot.

She then laid him down gently and covered him up with the blanket. Crystal then gently placed her hand on his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Ondolemar woke up. He winced at the pain from his wounds. The sound woke Crystal up, who was wearing the robe over her nightgown.

"Oh, you're awake..." Crystal said, a concerned smile upon her face.

Ondolemar then noticed the bandages.

"Sorry I couldn't heal you all the way." Crystal apologised. She continued, "At least you're not in danger of bleeding out anymore..."

"It's all right..." Ondolemar responded.

"I need to change your dressings." Crystal said.

And with that, Crystal washed her hands and then grabbed some gauze, shears, a cloth, some water and ointment. She cut the dressings, sponging them with the wet rag to loosen the gauze from the wounds. Her hands were gentle.

Ondolemar could not stop himself from staring at her. She was beautiful, even for a human. The sun danced in the medium curls of her ginger blond hair. Her brilliant sapphire blue eyes were softened with kindness and empathy. Her lips were full, rosy, and youthful. He could have sworn that she had the curves of Dibella, but he felt it would be blasphemy.

Ondolemar felt the sting of the hot water as Crystal cleaned his wounds. She tended to them as gently as she could.

"Shh... shh..." Crystal calmly murmured.

Sure enough, her touch was enough to dull the pain a little. Her hands, despite her having been a warrior, were soft and gentle. Then he felt her carefully slather on some ointment.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar said.

"Hmm?" Crystal asked.

"Why did you choose to save me?" Ondolemar asked her. He continued, "You could've left me for dead."

"Because it wasn't right..." Crystal replied. She continued, "I am a follower of Mara, and as such, I must abide by her teachings of compassion, love, and forgiveness."

This confused Ondolemar even more. What would humans have to do with Mara?

"Thank you..." Crystal started. She continued, "... for saving my life."

Her voice was another thing he couldn't help but enjoy. She spoke with a calm, dulcet tone when not angered. Her laughter was like melodic bells.

Then she was done with the bandages.

"Y-you're welcome..." Ondolemar said.


	4. Love and Affection

Crystal and Ondolemar went to the garden in his manor. Crystal was wearing a elegant sky blue strapless gown with white elven sleeves that were bordered with sapphire blue ribbon. On her head was a simple gold headband adorned with a single sapphire. On her neck was a gold torc with a sapphire in the front. Her feet had simple blue slippers on them.

Ondolemar simply wore a pair of silky black trousers, a black mandarin-collared shirt with gold borders, and a pair of black, flat slippers. This was one of the few outfits he could wear that didn't put undue pressure on his wounds.

Crystal admired the beauty of the garden's flora and fauna, while Ondolemar was fixated on the beauty beside him in human form. Crystal was smaller than most Nord women, but not as small as a Bosmer. Her long, curly ginger blond hair shimmered in the sunlight.

Then there was her stronger form, the one that came from some bizarre elven ancestry... The very thing that Elenwen was after with the intent to use. Ondolemar seethed at the thought of what that woman tried to do to the young princess. He himself saw that form as an extension of the human woman's soul.

'Crystal is a human, not a tool...' He thought as he had a morose expression on his face.

Suddenly, he felt a tiny hand on his sculpted cheekbone. He looked up to find Crystal with an expression of concern on her face.

"Ondolemar, are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm quite all right..." Ondolemar replied, his cheeks coated with a natural blush.

Crystal put her hand on Ondolemar's forehead, like a mother checking a child for a fever.

"You feel warm..." She said. She then asked, "Are you sure you don't have an infection?"

"You sound like my mother asking me that..." Ondolemar sighed.

Crystal sat down beside Ondolemar, playing with a butterfly that landed on her shoulder. Ondolemar observed her, fascinated with the girl's gentleness, no doubt passed down to her by her mother.

"You realise you're the first Nord I've met who isn't a savage...?" He asked.

"How is my kind usually savage?" Crystal said with a stern expression on her face, folding her arms.

"Well for one thing..." Ondolemar started in his matter-of-fact tone. He continued, "You bathe daily... Most Nords usually don't do that... And you dress better as well... You don't really flaunt your high-born status like most nobles... and surprisingly, your ancestors' rather unselective breeding has caused you to have a prettier appearance... Unlike a lot of adult Nord women, you have nary a sharp facial feature, but the facial features of a young child... And you're rather intelligent..."

Crystal blushed as she heard that. It was very rare for her to receive a compliment from someone of a high rank. She was usually on the receiving end of an insult by many nobles such as Maven Black-Briar or Erikur.

"Oh, thank you..." She said, bashful.

She felt a hand tilt her face towards Ondolemar, her sapphire blue eyes meeting his vivid emerald ones.

"And you're also compassionate..." He said as he lowered his head closer to her.

Crystal's blush grew stronger as she felt how physically close Ondolemar was to her.

"You're really kind too..." Was all she could say.

Ondolemar gently pulled her into a hug. This was what he really wanted,... love, affection... These were the things he was deprived of growing up. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little.


	5. Come Sleep With Me

Later that night, Crystal helped Ondolemar change his dressing. She took a warm rag and gently daubed at them before slathering ointment along the length of the wounds. The Altmer enjoyed her touch, although winced from the pain of his wounds being tended to. Crystal then wrapped the bandages, making sure that the layers were thick enough to protect the wounds while they were healing. During the whole process, Crystal marvelled at Ondolemar's lean yet well-developed muscles inadvertently letting her hands wander. It was a while before she snapped out of it.

As Crystal hopped off of the bed, Ondolemar grabbed her hand.

"Is there something you need...?" Crystal asked, blushing a bit.

"I-if you want to..." Ondolemar started. He continued, offering, "... you are welcome to sleep in my private quarters..."

"Won't you have a place to sleep...?" Crystal asked naively.

"I can share my bed..." Ondolemar said, blushing. He continued, "It does have room for more than one person..."

This offer caused Crystal to blush a deep red. She never had anyone offer to share their bed in such a polite way before, besides Farkas before the poor werewolf's death. Usually Erikur was more rude and persistent, even trying to toss Septims at her to make her sleep with him, yet she refused. But Ondolemar and Farkas were more polite... and honest. While Crystal never got to be bedded by Farkas, her stomach leapt at the thought of Ondolemar getting to.

She grabbed her nightgown and changed into it. It was sheer, and she wasn't used to anyone really seeing her naked, so she put on a robe to cover up. She then grabbed some clothing and proceeded to Ondolemar's sleeping quarters.

When she was there, she approached Ondolemar, unsure of what's happening. She carefully got into the bed with him lying there.

He stroked her face, marvelling the beauty underneath. He then held her small body close to his, marvelling at its warmth.

"Lady Crystal..." Ondolemar said, his voice taking on a more vulnerable tone.

"Yes...?" Crystal responded.

"I..." He started. He then said, "Thank you... for your kindness..."

"You're welcome..." Crystal responded.

Ondolemar's vivid emerald eyes were fixed on Crystal's sapphire blue eyes as he drifted off to sleep along with Crystal. For once, he didn't feel alone. Crystal fell asleep being lulled by the Altmer man's heartbeat. The manor was silent except for the harmony of chirping crickets.


	6. Primal Desires

In the morning, Ondolemar woke up, he felt that the pain in his wounds were noticeably subsiding. He turned to see Crystal still asleep. The suffused sunlight hit her as she laid there, making her ginger-blond hair seem like it was glowing. His face turned a vivid shade of red as he ended up getting a view of one of Crystal's breasts under the sheer nightgown. He was tempted to touch it, but placed his hand on her side, gliding his hand up and down. He leaned further, ignoring the pain, and gently kissed her soft pink lips.

Crystal's eyes flew open at the contact of Ondolemar's lips to hers and the feel of his small beard against her chin. Her eyes looked down to find Ondolemar's hand on her hip. Ondolemar did not realise Crystal had awoken until he pulled from the kiss. He saw that her eyes were wide with shock. Blush creeped onto the young woman's face. Vivid emerald and brilliant sapphire locked in each other's gaze, neither one breaking from the other for a while.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ondolemar stammered.

"Did you just..." Crystal started. She continued, "... kiss me?"

She then saw that her breast was exposed under the sheer nightgown by the robe. She quickly covered it, her face now a crimson colour.

"I must confess something to you..." Ondolemar said. He continued, "When we first met, I had somewhat of an attraction to you... My Altmer pride kept me from admitting it... But there's no point in hiding it anymore..."

Crystal was taken by surprise by his confession. She then felt Ondolemar stroke her face.

"You have the beauty of Dibella..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "... and the heart of Mara... I... I love you..."

The pupils of Crystal's eyes widened as she heard all of this. This mer was changing before her. He had become more... vulnerable. It was then she definitely knew Ondolemar was different from most Thalmor men.

She hesitantly kissed him again, finding solace in his lips. She felt him slowly crawl onto her as he deepened their kiss by stroking her soft tongue with his own. While he did so, he cupped her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. She then felt him tug at the sash closing her robe, signaling a request for permission to remove it. She loosened the knot as a signal of permission. Ondolemar then opened the robe and rubbed her sides.

Ondolemar felt his sleep pants getting tighter and pressed himself against Crystal's hips, eliciting a gasp from the woman under him. Ondolemar gasped himself because of the pressure on his manhood, which was throbbing with arousal. He was also feeling pain from his wounds, but it was still minor compared to the pleasure he was feeling. He continued grinding his hips against her, pleasuring both himself and Crystal.

"O-Ondo-lem-mar...!" Crystal was gasping as she clutched onto him.

Crystal was becoming wet with pleasure as Ondolemar continued his thrusting, up until his sleep pants became damp with his seed. He sighed as he felt himself release and kissed Crystal's neck.

"I want you..." Ondolemar murmured.

"Then take me..." Crystal murmured back in his ear.

Ondolemar then had his hand up her nightgown and gently removed her panties. Crystal blushed as she felt herself exposed. She then felt a couple fingers on her exposed womanhood, tickling it, eliciting a gasp from her. Crystal started moaning with pleasure as Ondolemar started inserting his fingers inside, stimulating her womanhood. The pleasure sent Crystal thrashing and gasping loudly.

As soon as Ondolmar felt that Crystal was ready, he removed his sleep pants and penetrated her, breaking her maidenhead.

"Ahh!" Crystal yelped as she felt the rupture.

"Did I hurt you...?" Ondolemar asked, feeling a great deal of concern for her. He then said, "This is your first time, isn't it...?"

Crystal nodded, trying to speak.

"I shall try to be gentle..." Ondolemar murmured.

Ondolemar thrusted slowly inside of Crystal, wincing at her tightness. He thrusted as gently as he could, grunting as he did.

Crystal gasped with each thrust as the pain slowly gave way to pleasure. She then pulled Ondolemar down towards her to kiss him, stroking his tongue with her own. Ondolemar moaned with pleasure as he contemplated on going faster.

Crystal gasped as Ondolemar started thrusting faster, her moans becoming louder and higher in pitch as she clenched the bedsheets in her fists before digging her fingernails into the Altmer's back, eliciting a gasp of pain from him. Ondolemar continued until both had hit their climax, their primal desires sated as they clung onto each other, panting. Ondolemar's head rested in the crook of Crystal's neck, inhaling the woman's scent. His vivid emerald eyes made contact with Crystal's brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He then got up and pulled out of her before getting out of bed and putting on a robe.

"Care to join me for a bath?" Ondolemar offered.

Crystal blushed at the offer. But she nodded in reply. She tied her robe and followed him into a bathing room with a tub large enough for two people.

One of the servants had nice hot water poured into it with with flower petals to infuse their fragrant oils. There were some bars of soap and a couple towels ready.

When Ondolemar removed his robes, Crystal helped take off the bandages, his wounds no longer bleeding but still red. She blushed at his lean musculature and the size of his manhood. She shyly removed her robes and gown, the servant carrying them off.

"She'll bring some clean robes for us to put on before we leave the bathroom." Ondolemar said to Crystal as he stepped in.

Crystal shyly stepped into the tub, feeling Ondolemar's gaze on her form. The water went almost to the bottom of her neck as it made her hair fan out. Ondolemar gestured her to sit in his lap. She gasped as she felt his arousal, and saw that Ondolemar was straining to keep control over himself.

"Lean back and close your eyes..." Ondolemar said, the strain audible in his voice.

Crystal hesitantly did so. She felt warm water cascading into her hair. She then felt fingers massaging her scalp.

"Your hair is really thick and curly..." Ondolemar remarked. He then said, "Might take a while before I can get all of it..."

After a while, she felt a comb carefully go through it while it still had soap in it.

"Makes it easier to rinse your hair..." Ondolemar said to her, his breath becoming shallow.

Crystal then felt several cascades of really warm water flow through her hair until Ondolemar no longer felt soap in it. He then combed it again and tied it up for her. After that, he took a bar of soap and a rag and washed Crystal's body with it, trying to resist the temptation he felt to squeeze her supple breasts or tickle her womanhood.

Ondolemar then switched places with Crystal, allowing her to wash him. Crystal was very gentle with his wounds, gently swabbing them. She then washed the rest of them, accidentally eliciting a gasp from Ondolemar as she washed around his hips and manhood.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yes..." Ondolemar said, straining to control himself.

After they were done bathing, Crystal stepped out of the tub and dried her hair with a towel that was provided for her. Crystal then dried the rest of her body off and put on a robe before combing her hair again. Ondolemar did the same, save for his hair for he had none. Then they stepped out of the bathing room and back into the bedroom where there was a clean set of clothes for them and clean bandaging linens and ointment.

Crystal slathered the ointment gently onto Ondolemar's wounds and bandaged them up before planting a gentle kiss on them. She then put on a soft leather corset and a sleek blue silk dress. Ondolemar braided her hair before getting dressed himself. He was wearing a slightly long mandarin-collar shirt that was black with gold trim. He also wore black silk pants and a pair of black slippers. He looked at Crystal, finding her to be an image of beauty. He then went downstairs to answer the door. It was Elenwen.


	7. Eilonwy Pt 1

Ondolemar opened the door, with Crystal behind him, quiet.

"Hello, Ondolemar..." Elenwen said, a slightly seductive tone.

"What do you want?" Ondolemar asked with a deadpan expression.

"Is this how I'm greeted?" Elenwen asked, attempting to arouse him. She continued, "After all, didn't your parents agree with mine that we would be bred together? We could make some superior offspring..."

"It doesn't mean I want to adhere to it..." Ondolemar said as he gently pushed her off.

Elenwen was surprised, and somewhat angered by the rebuff.

"It's that little Nord woman..." Elenwen said, a twinge of paranoia in her tone. She continued, "She's making you doubt yourself, making you go soft..."

"It's not that...!" Ondolemar said defencively, before he was pushed onto a couch by Elenwen in a sexually agressive way.

Elenwen then placed a forced kiss on Ondolemar, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Revulsed, he pushed her off of him.

"Get off me...!" Ondolemar cried. He then said, "You're a vile, cruel woman, with whom I want nothing to do with! You tried to kill an innocent woman's family and friends!"

With that, Ondolemar felt something flat and swift strike him. A sharp sting and a feeling of intense heat followed immediately. Elenwen had struck him out of anger at his declaration of disgust.

"How can you say that?" Elenwen spat out of rage. She continued, "I lavish you with love and adulation and you want to be away from me!"

"I want you to eject yourself from my home..." Ondolemar said to her.

"You're not getting me out that easily..." Elenwen said as she made another attempt at seducing him by rubbing his side.

Ondolemar pushed her away again, his face flushed with anger.

"This isn't the end of me, Ondolemar..." Elenwen said, her voice dripping with vitriol. She continued, "You will be mine..."

"OUT!" Ondolemar screamed at the top of his lungs, enraged at the Altmer woman.

The scream elicited a jolf and cringe from Crystal. Elenwen bolted out of the mansion and got out quickly.

Ondolemar was panting through his teeth as he seethed with anger. His clothes were disheveled from Elenwen's attempts at seduction. He winced as he felt the pain from his wounds coming back. He then felt a pair of tiny hands timidly touch him.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you..." Ondolemar apologised, feeling sick with a headache.

"You didn't..." Crystal responded. She then asked, "Is it true? That you were... promised to her?"

"It was against my will..." Ondolemar replied. He continued, "I didn't want to spend my life with someone so cruel... But I was also desparate for their approval..."

Crystal felt a great deal of sympathy for him wash over her.

"Unlike you..." Ondolemar started. He continued, "Neither of my parents loved me... As a child, I wasn't as gifted as most Altmer children in the arcane arts..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Altmer boy sat by himself under a tree. He tried to do some form of magic, only for it to fail. Some of the Altmer children laugh at him, all except a young Altmer girl, who had white hair and blue eyes._

_"Hi..." The young Altmer girl said._

_The young boy hid behind a tree, shy._

_"It's okay..." The young girl reassured. She said, "I won't hurt you... I'm Eilonwy What's your name?"_

_"Don't bother with him..." One of the boys said. He continued, "He can't even do a simple spell..."_

_"Mara doesn't like bullies, Nindriel..." Eilonwy spoke back. She then turned to the shy boy by the tree._

_"O-Ondolemar..." The shy boy had spoken._

_"Nice to meet you..." Eilonwy said as she extended her hand to Ondolemar._

_Ondolemar shyly shook it, then hid behind the tree again._

_"I'd stay away from him if I were you..." Another Altmer girl said._

_Eilonwy ignored her and sat down beside Ondolemar, who remained quiet out of shyness. She spotted a bruise on his arm that was hidden on his sleeve._

_"What happened?" Eilonwy asked._

_Ondolemar promptly hid the bruise, scared that she would do something to humiliate him._

_"It's okay... I won't hurt you..." Eilonwy murmured soothingly._

_She then gave Ondolemar a kiss on the forehead, unknowingly eliciting disgust from some of the other Altmer children, and a flush of red from Ondolemar's face._

_"I... I have to go home..." Ondolemar said. He continued, "... I don't want to get in trouble again..."_

_"Okay..." Eilonwy said in response. She then said, "I hope to see you again... Oh, and the reason why your magic needs improvement is because you're scared... Clear your mind of your fear, and it'll get stronger..."_

_"O-okay..." Ondolemar stammered as he started walking away, looking back to see Eilonwy smile at him._

* * *

Present

"So you found comfort in a young Altmer girl by the name of Eilonwy..." Crystal said as she poured Ondolemar some tea. She then asked, "Were... were you in love with her?"

"Indeed I was..." Ondolemar replied. He explained, "You reminded me of her... Your kindhearted ways, your skills in magic... and... those beautiful blue eyes... Eilonwy had those same eyes you do... If it wasn't for Eilonwy... I would have given up on life..."

"W-what happened to her...?" Crystal asked.

"She died..." Ondolemar replied, a tear streaming down his cheek. He continued, "My parents told me she had committed treason... But I found out the truth... They had her killed... To keep me bound to their agreement with Lord Naarifin..."

"The marriage agreement?" Crystal asked.

Ondolemar nodded, near the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Crysta said, feeling a great deal of pain for Ondolemar.

"I was intimate with her once, when I was a young Mer..." Ondolemar said, his face wet with tears.

Crystal hugged him close, comforting the weeping Mer. He returned the gesture of affection with a deep kiss, his inner animal wanting more of her.


End file.
